Nine VS Seven
by MaxManBro
Summary: Another Naruto VS. This time Naruto VS Fu.


Naruto Fanfiction 2

Nine VS Seven

Kyuubi VS Chomei

**A/N: Hey guys Max here. Another VS story. Last it was Genin VS Genin. Now Jinchuuriki VS Jinchuuriki. It is gonna be a Third person POV this time. Please review.**

"(Sigh) Please leave alone," Naruto said, frustrated trying to get some privacy away from Fu. But she just manages to find him everywhere.

"Come, Naruto-kun," Fu said. She had a crush on him, like Hinata, but had the courage to talk to him since they were both Jinchuurikies. "You're the only person I can talk to."

"What about the others? Roshi, Han, Gaara, Yugara, Utakata, Yugito, and Bee are Jinchuurikies. Why personally me?" Naruto asked, complaining at the same time curious.

"You're usually the nicest one. Han and Roshi's just weird, Gaara's creepy, Yugito's a douche, Yugara is a mizukage so he's busy, Utakata, he's weirder than Roshi, and Bee, he sucks at rapping. I mean it makes no sense," Fu said. Then an idea came to her mind. "Tell you what. How about a challenge?"

"I'm listening," Naruto said giving her his undivided attention.

"If I win, you become my boyfriend. If I lose I'll leave you alone. You can use your biju's (tailed beast) power," Fu said.

_Like she could win me over. _Naruto thought. _Even Kurama can beat her seven tailed beast Chomei. Right Kurama?_

_**HELL YEAH KID. I'LL SHOW THEM REAL TAILED BEAST POWER!**_Kurama said.

"Deal," Naruto said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" a new voice said. "NO ONE TAKES MY NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto turns around and sees a pissed off, paled eyed girl with steam coming out of her ears. "Hinata-chan." Naruto says confused.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted. "AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT CARING HIS CHILD!"

"Is this a challenge?" Fu asked.

_**Wow. She's hot. Look at her a…**_

_Chomei no time for your perverted thoughts! _Fu thought to her biju.

_**Oh really…do I have to replay your perverted thoughts of Naruto in your head?**_ Chomei said knowing he won this argument.

_Huh…dammit. Okay, you win. _Fu thought giving a disappointing look to a tree while Hinata was rambling and babbling about why she can't have Naruto while Naruto's sweat dropped twice.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Hinata shouting, knocking Fu out of her thoughts of being defeated from an argument with Chomei.

"What?" Fu replied. Hinata started shouting at her again and Naruto's sweat dropped the third time.

_What a day this has become. _Naruto thought to Kurama.

_**Tell be about. I mean Fu doesn't stand a chance against Hinata. So what's her problem? **_Kurama said in Naruto's head.

_I wouldn't say that. Fu might defeat Hinata probably the same way I defeated Neji. _Naruto said to Kurama

_**Ah…good times. Very cool too. **_Kurama said enjoying an awesome flashback.

_Flashback_

"…You're a failure," Neji said.

_POOF!_

"!" Neji flinched.

_CRACK!_

_BURST!_

"AAHH!" Naruto shouted delivering an upper cut to Neji's chin.

"Uh… I can't move."

_End flashback_

_**I have to say I admire your strategy. **_Kurama said to Naruto while he was listening to Hinata screaming at Fu for at least 20 minutes now. Fu didn't care. She wasn't even listening.

"How about I fight you for Naruto?" Fu said. This pump Hinata up a lot.

"HELL YEAH!" Hinata shouted.

"If I win, you stay away from him, I lose, then the vice versa," Fu said totally confident.

"BRING IT ON B***H!" Hinata cursed.

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

_Wow, you on one thing. _Naruto said to Kurama.

_**I know but I never thought Hinata sucked this badly. **_Kurama said to Naruto as they watch Fu just doing simple punches and slaps throwing Hinata twenty feet away from her.

"ASS BAG!" Hinata said as she was sent fifty feet in the air by Fu's uppercut. Fu then appears behind her and gives her a headlock. Hinata knowing she lost muffles that she yields. When Fu releases her Hinata runs away in tears.

"Now we fight Naruto-kun," Fu said as she was ready for another round while sprouting two tails from Chomei.

"Bring it!" Naruto says going into tailed beast mode also using two tails. "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Fifty fox mode Narutos appears. The real Naruto claps his hands together and Kurama's chakra surrounds him looking like a gold man with dark tattoos on his clothing. Two clones got of tailed beast mode and enters sage mode. Four tailed beast clones guard the two sage clones while 45, counting real Naruto charged at Fu. All Fu did seeing she was out numbered was turn into Chomei. Naruto found it unfair.

"WHAT THE HELL FU!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" was Fu said.

"You didn't say we could use tailed beast transformation!" Naruto shouted pointing out Fu defied her own words. "ONLY TAILED BEAST POWER!"

"One, you mastered Kurama's chakra. Two, you mastered sage mode. Three, you mastered the shadow clone jutsu. What do I have? Only transformation," Fu defended.

Naruto then dispelled one of the sage clones and threw fifteen Rasen Shurikens at Fu. Kurama's was exhausted as well as the sage chakra. Naruto then dispels his other clone to replenish his sage chakra, and then threw two more shurikens at her. With seventeen Rasen Shurikens going at her, all Fu did was tailed beast bomb the nin-jutsu. After that, Naruto transformed into Kurama and kicked Fu in the ass. He used seven of the kyuubi's tails to grab Chomei's tails and use his other two tails to arm lock Fu and Naruto and Kurama just beat the shit out of Fu until she yield. When Naruto calculated the time, the battle was only five minutes.

Once Fu and Naruto took human form, Fu broke down crying. When Naruto noticed, he tried to comfort her but didn't know how considering she lost to her own game. Fu was just too desperate to get together with Naruto. He couldn't help but feel ashamed and sad.

"Hey," Naruto finally said.

"Why?" Fu whined. "Why did I have to loose?"

_**I'm starting to feel bad kid. What do we do? **_Kurama asked.

_Dude, I honestly have no idea. _Naruto told the Kyuubi.

_**Just start dating her dammit! **_Chomei said, surprising and freaking both Naruto and Kurama out.

_**Chomei, how the hell can you talk to us?! **_ Kurama asked.

_**Uh…tailed beast telepathy, duh! **_Chomei said.

_Well if I could make Fu happy, I guess I could date her. _Naruto said.

"THANK YOU!" Fu shouted with glee, tackling Naruto down.

"What! I didn't even say anything!" Naruto shouted while gasping for air.

"I could hear the conversation too, I'm also a Jinchuuriki too," Fu said. "Would you really go out with me?"

"As in a date?" Naruto cautiously asked.

"Mm-hm," Fu said.

"Sure," Naruto replied with a grin. Out in the distance, you could hear Hinata shouting her lungs out.

Then for the next two months, Naruto and Fu constantly went out to sometimes Ichiraku, sometimes Sushi House. They moved in together and slept with each other (**A/N: Not that far yet.) **and lived a really happy life. The next year Naruto proposed to Fu and obviously she said yes. When the wedding party came, at the end we all know who crashed. But the next year Naruto and Fu had twin children; Minato and Kushina Uzamaki.


End file.
